She made me smile
by Mabon
Summary: its a Chloe/Lex!this chapter may seem a little risque to some, but this is not Lex turning evil, it's lex avenging his love, and his life, and that of so many others. I feel it ends on a slightly morbid note,but bear with me please!
1. Default Chapter

People say the world's changed. They say the world's gotten better. Maybe. Maybe not.  
  
My thoughts on the subject? In all the luxuries we've afforded ourselves, we've stripped away the barest of essentials. We've created a disease. It's contagious, spread by a single thought, consumed by a word.  
  
It's a plague, and the whole human race is affected. Loneliness. People come and people go. No one ever stays. In this age where everything is fast, fast, fast, no one has time to slow down, for love or money.  
  
It's the Frankenstein of our generation. We've created a monster within ourselves of all the demons of our past, and it cannot be stopped.  
  
I have always been feared, with a single glance, I can make you run. Power is something you are either born with, or you take. You don't grow into power.  
  
I took mine. As a kid I was a screw up. Never good enough for anyone, except my mother. Typical really. The misunderstood son. Poor little rich boy.  
  
If they only knew.  
  
I never thought much about loneliness before I moved to Smallville. Sent was more like it.  
  
I was restless, I hated everything, and I hated life and all its insecurities and shifts. I probably wanted to die in my subconscious. Everything was seeing how much, how fast, breaking my limits pushing past what I had already done. Been there, done that, bought the t-shirt.  
  
When did I realize the loneliness in my life? Probably after I got pulled out By Clark, but that's a story for another day. A good story too…  
  
I thought I could stand the loneliness. It didn't bother me in the City, but in this town where everyone has grown up together and is as close as the two peas in a pod, it really started to get to me.  
  
I probably hired her unconsciously because I needed the company. She's a fast typer, a quick talker, quirky, intelligent and hates awkward silences. Has a thing for all that is weird and wonderful.  
  
I hired Chloe to be my assistant because Madeline had recently been fired, and I was finding it damn near impossible to keep my appointments straight. Clark had suggested that I get a new assistant.  
  
I of course, did not quite understand and asked him if he knew where a fairly reliable one was I would gladly hire them on the spot.  
  
Then she walked in.  
  
She was her usual Chloe like self. Off beat. Quirky. Held a pen. That was enough to convince me.  
  
I offered her the job, and she took it. It was strange at first, her being in school and all that. But each morning, I'd wake up and get a fax of my to do list, including the usual "Give Chloe a raise" "Decide to buy Chloe a white pony" and that such stuff.  
  
Usually, given the circumstances, it would have annoyed me. But it didn't. It made me smile. Not my usual smirk of power, but a genuine smile, dimples and all. Yes, It may seem strange, you don't see them often, but I do have dimples. I have been told that they're quite cute too, by…certain very reliable sources…  
  
The first time I truly smiled at her, dimples and all, She beamed at me, full on, thousand mega-watt grin of pleasure.  
  
I felt very good about myself, and for some reason, decided to devise numerous tiny ways to make her smile like that again.  
  
Don't ask me why, it is highly unusual for me to like it when people make-fun of me. Call it low self esteem. Call it power hungry madness. Call it whatever you want, I don't care, but I really liked it.  
  
At first, I was not enjoying the idea of a sixteen year old girl in my home from three thirty till eight nearly every day. It did not meet my fun quota.  
  
Infact, the words cruel and unusual self imposed punishment came to mind.  
  
She actually turned out to be the highlight of my days. I am a shrewd businessman. I take pleasure in it. I like to make other companies go bankrupt, I like to make my father's friends go bankrupt, I am not a very happy person at the end of the day.  
  
But then she comes in all spunky and laughing and sweet with tales of supposed mutants and Lana Lang trip ups and I just have to laugh.  
  
We have friendly banter. Same level friendly banter, not Guy banter like me and Clark, but intelligent witticisms and sarcastic comments. I assure you, hiring one Miss Chloe Sullivan Changed my life. How you ask? Read on…  
  
*************  
  
Hehehe! How'd you like that? Did I suck you in? did you like it? I hope so cuz I tried my darnedest! Next chapter up soon! 


	2. Then god created...DIMPLES!

A/N: You guys are crazy! Fifteen reviews in one day, I've gotta tell ya, I love each and every one of you!  
  
************  
  
This is Chloe's POV because a lot of you wanted me to get in her head too. Plus, it's so much fun! There will be talk of green rocks, ponies, and gothic novels. If you don't like it, don't read. Hell, just review! Even if it sucks, just review!  
  
  
  
God only knows why I took this job. No wait, I know why. It would take very long if I told you exactly why (I would be forced to tell you my aliens in the dungeon theory, trust me, too too long for anyone. Even myself. Which brings up another point, why did I think up my aliens in the dungeon theory? I don't know. I'll stick to glowy green rocks…) anyways, I'm back from my tangent. The reason I took this job? To get the inside scoop on the real life of Lex Luthor. And just to get some extra cash.  
  
It's always a nice incentive that one.  
  
It was weird at first. Each time I answered the phone, I wanted to say "Sally Anne's Wholesale whore house, two for one special on blondes," but this being business and not my own personal gag line, I had to say, somewhat demurely, "Luthor Corp, the office of Lex Luthor, how may I help you?"  
  
Once I added a "is this business or pleasure?" of course accenting the pleasure a little too much for Lex's somewhat reserved taste. He gave me the patent eyebrow raise, coupled with a very good disapproving look, which worked quite well. I was a little frightened about getting fired (only later to find out the reason Madeline had been fired was for saying something along those lines…)  
  
But Lex smirked after, only a hint of a dimple showing, which was really a disappointment; because he has the most magnificent dimples I have ever seen. He has the most fantastic smile I have ever seen. On par with Clark's or better. Lex smirked, still with the eyebrow thing, and said very Lex like, "I have a personal line for that sort of thing Chloe, if you go spreading it around, my business line will be filled with those kinds of calls and not business calls."  
  
My eyes probably widened, and he smiled his first real smile I had ever seen of him.  
  
Wham. Bang. Kapow. He unleashed that masterful piece of work, and I felt like the wind was taken out of me. Absolutely breathless. Simply gorgeous. Adonis sexy. Like it a cloudy day, when everything is hazy and grey and dull, and then a beam of sunlight breaks through the clouds. I don't know anyway else to explain it. It was contagious, and I had to smile.  
  
His eyes crinkled at that, and it made me want to hug him, which is surprising, in the least, considering he has this whole foreboding, dangerous, corporate take-over attitude. But I did.  
  
Strange. What is you ask? Everything about that Man is off. Not a bad off, just a 'not what I expected' off.  
  
I did eventually have my fun though. I had to do something, so I thought why not put a little thing on his to do list that I fax over every morning? It was taking a chance, but from the way he reacted around the phone call, I didn't think he'd be mad.  
  
It may seem as though we were at least somewhat close at the beginning. Not true. Not true in the least. I still called him Mr. Luthor, and he still called me Miss Sullivan. I did my best to remain formal. I thought that that was what I was supposed to do. Guess not. Didn't matter though, that dream shattered quickly after the first week.  
  
I found him reading an L.J. Smith book. Gothic fiction. You know, Vampires, Witches, Werewolves and all other classifications of Undead thereof?  
  
I remember nearly dropping my ever present pen at the sight of him so engrossed in a book like that. I knew he read, how else would he be so smart? But an L.J Smith is not exactly considered classic ready for a business tycoon. I expected Niche, or something along those lines. Shakespeare, maybe. It just didn't seem like Lex to me. So I pointed it out. Little do many people know, I'm a gothic fiction nut. I've only revealed this secret passion of mine to one other person (Clark) and my father doesn't even know. I find embarrassing, don't know why.  
  
I said to him, "Lex Luthor. Gothic fiction. I never thought I'd see the day. Make a good article," Of course my intrigued smile was on, and I could almost see him sweat. No outward change of expression, he's to stoic for that, no, only his eyes held a flicker of worry.  
  
"I won't Lex. I mean Mr. Luthor, No article. Scouts honor," Making a mock salute to him. I couldn't resist. This was probably strange for him, me just being all up and Chloe-like. That's what Clark calls it. I don't get it.  
  
Lex lifted an eyebrow again, and his lips turned up at the corners, "Were you ever in scouts Miss Sullivan?" He asked, "And by the way, call me Lex. Every time you say Mr. Luthor it reminds me of my father."  
  
I shrugged. "I could have been in scouts. I was in brownies for a year, if that counts at all, Mr, I mean Lex,"  
  
He looked as if his cheeks had just flushed a little pink. Then he leaned in as if expecting to tell me a very secret secret.  
  
"If you don't tell I wont," He stated, pointing to the 'Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter' book, that just so happened to be unfortunately poking out of my bag at that moment.  
  
"Your evil Luthor. Pure evil."  
  
"I try," 


	3. An unespected surprise

A/N: Wow. Another good day for reviews! I can't tell you how happy it makes me.  
  
**********  
  
Okay, I figure I'll switch point of views every chapter. This one's Lex's. We follow how Lex stars to devise these plans to make her smile. Again, gothic fiction, and I'm sorry I didn't get to put in white ponies last time, but they will be here.  
  
**********  
  
Now that I think about it, I guess the time I started to fall for her, was when I needed someone most. Someone to talk to. Someone to bitch at. Someone to tell me my father is an asshole and firmly believe that I am not.  
  
He waltzed in at around three thirty. No notice.  
  
Of course.  
  
He stalked into my room as I was on an urgent phone call to Tokyo, still in my PJ's trying to close a deal I'd been on since six that morning.  
  
He reminded me of a storm cloud. Something was brewing, something about to happen, and something bad. He's dressed all in black, completed in a flowing black coat.  
  
He looked dangerous. Evil. You looked at him wrong and you were dead.  
  
Even if you were his own son.  
  
He walked over to my fax machine, picking up my to-do list for the day. Chloe had been making he grin, smile and laugh outright for the past week with all her unsubtle hints. Every day was better because of them, I ended the day in a smile, knowing she would be here, willing to talk, or just exchange comments about the newest L.J. Smith book.  
  
His eyes scanned the paper, and his emotionless face started to frown. He'd found my Chloe bit.  
  
I wanted to yell at him, tell him that it wasn't for him to read, no one had read any of those but me.  
  
They were mine. No one else's. It seemed as if all their charm could be stolen away by one disapproving glance.  
  
He looked over at me, eye brow raised, and pointed at the paper.  
  
I told Hirishomii I would continue this some other time, and that my personal assistant would schedule it for me.  
  
I hung up the phone.  
  
"Personal assistant? Is that what they call them now a day? I must be running on in my old age, I've never heard that slang term for 'my own personal whore' before" He stated, looking down once again at the paper.  
  
I gripped the sides of my chair, my knuckles turning white.  
  
I tried to hide my hatred, but it showed, I know it did. Personal whore. Who the fuck did he think she was?  
  
"Take Chloe to the circus, let her ride a pony," He said, "Is that a sexual innuendo?"  
  
"Father, why, to what do I owe this surprise?" I asked.  
  
"They said you'd fired Madeline. I wanted to see who you'd replace in your bed." He said curiously.  
  
"I'm not sleeping with her. She's sixteen." I stated calmly.  
  
"Like hell you aren't sleeping with her Lex. I just never thought your taste would run to minors."  
  
For some insane reason, I felt the need to point out that sixteen is considered legal age in Kansas.  
  
I looked at my watch. Three thirty. Chloe would be here in a few-  
  
"Hey Lex!" Chloe's voice boomed. I could hear her stylish shoes clacking on the wood floors of the hallway.  
  
For the first time I wished she'd leave, or be late for once. But the girl has an uncanny knack for being on time and extremely exuberant.  
  
I saw her skid into the room, "I brought by my newest-"  
  
She paused for a miniscule second, at the sight of my father, "Time table for your appointments…" when she had really meant to say Anita Blake novel.  
  
Lionel looked her up and down like she was a piece of meat. He walked around her, looking over every inch of her body, and I felt her anxiety. I wanted to force him out of my house and away from my friend, but as always, I stayed calm. Showing no hint of emotion.  
  
Or so I thought.  
  
Chloe looked over at me, and gave me a weak smile. I returned it, just as Lionel spoke.  
  
"You've done well Lex," He implied.  
  
"Of course I have," I replied confidently. I looked over at Chloe again. Blond locks in that fly away wind blown look. It suited her personality to a tee. She was wearing a rust red top; it came down into a semi-modest V-neck, showing off her full breasts.  
  
She wore a knee length off-white skirt; it held flower patterns in the same red as the shirt. She wore off white pumps to finish off the outfit. She looked good, beautiful even, but I wasn't going to start thinking that way, not when my father had just accused me of it.  
  
"You must be Chloe." Lionel stated the to-do list still in hand. Chloe looked at it, eyes widening.  
  
Her cheeks flushed slightly, and then the color faded, as if she was determined to show it didn't matter.  
  
"I am," She said coldly. I took the silence as an opportunity to get my father away from her.  
  
"Chloe, please, take a seat, I have something I'd like you to schedule in." Lionel leered at her,  
  
"Scheduling. I'll have to remember that one Lex," I glared. I didn't hide it. I didn't care. To say something like that to me was something I could handle, to say that in the presence of Chloe, who on all accounts was an innocent, and my friend, was not to be taken lightly.  
  
"I suggest you leave." I said.  
  
"Reminds me of your mother Lex, how she used to smile at you when you were in trouble." I felt my heart tremble, though nothing showed on my face. How dare he bring up my mother.  
  
How dare he.  
  
"Have you heard from Victoria lately Lex?" He asked. He knew it was below the belt. His favourite place to hit. Unfortunately for him, he didn't understand. What Victoria and I had done had been mutual.  
  
Cat and mouse.  
  
You play with my heart, I'll play with yours.  
  
"Out." I ordered.  
  
"Fine, Lex. If this is how you want it to be," He stalked out of the room, and I could hear Chloe let out the breath she had been holding. She sat down beside me, and laid her small hand atop mine.  
  
I heard the screech of tires, and my shoulders sunk.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" Chloe asked, looking at me, concern present in her glowing eyes.  
  
"Nothing that you want to know about. Oh wait. For a moment I forgot. You're a reporter." I said caustically, Chloe looked hurt, but she took my hand in hers and she said,  
  
"Lex, I understand."  
  
And I knew that she did. 


	4. The Kiss that went flop

A/N: Ah hah! Just a few more reviews and I might actually have a chance at beating gaile! It's a bit of a contest, but come on; you guys have to be the best fans in the world! Thanks to some reviewers, I have fixed certain problems, pertaining to the previous chapter, and all will be fixed!  
  
***********  
  
Chloe's POV in the present, begins just after Lex's dad leaves, there is slight romance, but more to come for sure!  
  
**********  
  
I squeezed his hand. He looked so…so tortured.  
  
But not broken. Never broken, not Lex.  
  
I let his biting reply slide this once. It wasn't worth my snark. Plus, he didn't look as if he could think up a good come back any ways, and that would be no fun.  
  
I still wanted to know what Lionel Luthor had *really* said, and why he was circling me like a shark coming in for the kill. I shuddered just thinking about it.  
  
I figured I'd leave it alone.  
  
For now.  
  
Hey, I'm a reporter, and Lex is my scoop. I have to be objective.  
  
Although I found it hard to be objective with him sitting so close, his hand warm in mine, and still in his pyjama bottoms.  
  
Naked from the waist up.  
  
Chippendale has nothing on Lex Luthor's chest.  
  
I sucked in a sharp intake of breath and turned away from his chest. It was a nice chest. A fantastic chest really. Rock hard wash board abs, firm pectoral muscles…I found myself longing to graze my fingers along the ridges of his muscles.  
  
"Chloe," Lex said, his voice was hoarse, and a tad gravely, like he was holding back tears. It shocked me; I decided it was not possible. Lex Luthor crying, holding back tears, it ruined my cynical view of the world, if I would believe that, I'd have to believe that Lex Luthor was one of *those guys*.  
  
You know the kind I'm talking about.  
  
Smart, sexy, mysterious, perfect. Unattainable.  
  
Funny, the only the unattainable thing bothered me.  
  
"Yes?" I answered, turning to him. I was still holding his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything." He looked up, as if to ask why him. I shrugged.  
  
"I understand. You're upset. I'm a reporter; you're Lex Luthor, not a very good combination. Don't be, I get it, really," I hoped I sounded understanding. Comforting people doesn't really fit into my job description.  
  
He shook his head, and took mine in his other hand. Pulling me closer to him. He looked into my eyes, and I was captured, I couldn't turn away. His stormy grey eyes sparkled with unshed tears,  
  
"If my father," He paused, collecting himself, I think I leaned into his hand.  
  
"If he ever touches you,"  
  
I suddenly realized what he meant, what they were saying. Why Lionel Luthor had looked at me like I was a piece of meat. That was all I was to him.  
  
"I won't let him hurt you Chloe; I won't let him touch you. I'll protect you,"  
  
"I don't need to be protected," I said pulling away from him. Typical me. I'm independent, I can look after myself. I don't need you. Shit.  
  
"But I appreciate you…caring for me,"  
  
"If anyone ever hurts you…" He started, his thumb reaching up to stroke the line of my jaw, sending a tingle all over my body.  
  
I found myself leaning into him.  
  
His body slowly closed the distance between us.  
  
He smelled like clean sheets. Funny, I never thought he'd smell like that.  
  
I liked it; I breathed it in, inhaling the fresh scent.  
  
I put my hand up to his face, just softly touching his face with my finger tips. His skin was so soft, so kissable.  
  
His lips lightly brushed mine, simply a touch, but it burned within me, I wanted more.  
  
"Mr. Luthor?"  
  
It was Anna. Lex's secretary. Damn the bitch. She opened the door when we were both locked in the kiss, hands caressing each other's faces like we needed to memorize them, my fingers roamed over his scalp, and his dove into my hair, working through it to touch my cheek softly, like the wing of a dove.  
  
"An urgent call from Tokyo,"  
  
His lips dropped away, and he rested his forehead on mine.  
  
"I have to take this." Then as if suddenly realizing what we'd done, he pulled away quickly, as if he'd touched something hot, and it burned.  
  
I turned away, embarrassed. Hurt.  
  
"I can't believe I did-I'm so sorry Chloe, I shouldn't have-"  
  
"Kissed me? No worries Lex. Just comforting a friend, right?" I said ruefully. I flashed him a smile, but it wavered. It was the best I could do. That hurt me. 


	5. not so Idle threats

A/N: Don't worry you guys; Lex and Chloe do get together! Not in this chapter, but it's no fun without some sexual tension between the two!  
  
****************  
  
Starts just before the kiss, Lex's POV.  
  
****************  
  
Self control was the name of the game.  
  
I had plenty of self control.  
  
She looked up at me with her bright eyes; she leaned a little into my hand.  
  
*Oh God, Self control*  
  
"I'll protect you," I said, and I meant it. I wanted to save her from all the bad things, all the monsters that could hurt her, even if it meant me.  
  
She pulled away; eyes alight with that ever present fire. "I don't need to be protected," She said.  
  
Ouch.  
  
Well, I guess I should have expected that. I dropped my hand, sitting farther back from her.  
  
Dammit. Her hair was slightly mussed, cheeks a pale pink. She was so beautiful.  
  
Self control. Ha, I had no need of self control. She didn't want me. Too bad I couldn't say the feeling was mutual.  
  
"But, I appreciate you…caring about me," She was contrite, suddenly shy and innocent.  
  
It was as if the heavens opened up, and redemption was mine.  
  
Self control? Out the window. Gone. I'd have to look for it later.  
  
My hand reached up, I stroked the line of her jaw slowly. Her skin was soft and tender, like her. She played the tough girl, but she was soft, sweet.  
  
Oh God, she was leaning into me, her hair had the fragrance of papaya.  
  
I slowly closed the space between us, lips brushing gently against hers. She hesitatingly touched my cheek.  
  
It felt like magic.  
  
Her finger tips sent shivers up and down my spine, and for all the women I've kissed, it's never been like this. It was so chaste, innocent, but it set me aflame with a passion that wouldn't cease.  
  
My hand went from hers, I had to touch her hair, those golden locks, see if they were as soft as they looked.  
  
They were, and more so besides. Her hand reached up to caress my scalp, my hands migrated to her face. She was so, so beautiful, so perfect so  
  
"Mr. Luthor?"  
  
*Anna. I think I'll have her fired*  
  
"An urgent call from Tokyo," I released her lips from mine. The absence of such pleasure hurt so much it was nearly pain. I put my forehead on hers, and whispered,  
  
"I have to take this."  
  
God, what a woman. So intelligent, and strong, and so-so sixteen years old. Shit. My own father had expected it. Shit.  
  
"I, I can't believe I did-I'm so sorry Chloe, I shouldn't have-"  
  
"Kissed me? Just comforting a friend, right?" She stood up, flashed a wavering smile, and my heart melted. Strong, even when the world turns against her. I had to stay away from her. For her sake. If my father found out…  
  
I took out my Cell. I called Tokyo. I had to get my mind off the forlorn girl, the one who walked beneath my window, crying.  
  
I turned away, feeling a stray tear roll down my face. Shit.  
  
The whole call, I couldn't concentrate on Tokyo. I couldn't even bring myself to care about what fell through. I just couldn't. For all I knew, she was out of my life forever, and however that may have helped her, it hurt me to be without her.  
  
I sat on the edge of my bed and sighed.  
  
If only I could really have kept Chloe safe.  
  
Lionel ambled in suddenly, and I jerked up, startled.  
  
"I told you to leave, I heard your car drive away," I said, dumb founded. He shrugged, making a gesture with his hand.  
  
"I thought I'd stay a while Lex, I like that new girl," He insinuated, running his thumb across his lips.  
  
"You can't have her." I told him, standing up. My voice was calm, deadly. It was a weapon I had honed to perfection, even against my father.  
  
"You forbid it?" He asked, eye-brow raised.  
  
"Yes, I do." It was almost a hiss. I had unconsciously stepped up to him, we were nearly touching. Staring each other down, like two wolves vying for the female.  
  
"I never follow rules Lex, you should know that by now," He smiled. It was more like a bearing of teeth than anything else.  
  
In one liquid movement, my fist had pummelled into the side of his face, sending him backwards, stumbling, and wheezing for breath.  
  
"You touch her, and if you live after I'm through with you, you'll regret it."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You know I never back down from a threat."  
  
"Neither do I," I reminded him. 


	6. Lonel and Lex, what's a girl to do?

A/N: Love the feed back, especially all of you who have reviewed so many times, Markers, Lrnd, jen, Mythirdeye, Leanne, Gaile, I can't remember a whole lot more, but if there are, I'm sorry I forgot you!  
  
*****************  
  
Chloe's POV. It's the day after the kiss. Lots of sexual tension, longing and…Dada! A bit of a rant by Chloe that may or may not lead her into the Lion's den…  
  
I strode up to the door. *Strong Chloe. Tough Chloe. Chloe who could kick big corporate Lex Luthor's ass! What did I see in him anyways?* I thought, as I was lead into our usual meeting place beside the fire.  
  
Lex was bent over, stoking the flames.  
  
*I remember now…*  
  
His Armani pants were a charcoal black, and having him bent that way pulled the fabric tight around his fabulous behind.  
  
Then I remembered his gorgeous chest. I remembered his tears. I remembered the kiss. The kiss…I could still feel a tingle on my lips, how it felt when I looked into his eyes, I could have drowned in them, his soft skin, Oh my…  
  
I bit my lip. * That man is damn sexy*  
  
He turned, surprised. I was wearing a very red, very sexy shirt, in my opinion, and the tightest pair of jeans I could find. I really wanted him to regret being sorry he kissed me.  
  
He opened his mouth, and started to speak. All that came out was a strangled sound I couldn't define. He licked his lips, standing from his crouch.  
  
Lex ran a hand over his head. I hoped I made him nervous,  
  
"Chloe, what are you doing here?" Lex asked, his eyes filled with guilt, and a bit of worry.  
  
*Oh. Shit.*  
  
He must have fired me. That's what it was. He had fired me and here I was trying to be alluring and sexy to the man who had fired me, *oh good lord. I. Am. An. Idiot.*  
  
I fought the urge to slam my palm against my forehead and cry "doe!"  
  
"Am I fired? Why are you looking at me like that? You fired me didn't you? I am retarded. I am in deep shit. I'm fired. That's it isn't it? You fired me because of our-"  
  
"Lex, how could you fire such a brilliant, and shall I say beautiful assistant?" Lionel.  
  
*Oh. Shit. This day just gets better and better now doesn't it?* I felt the soft touch of fingers sliding around my waist, and quickly side stepped that, bumping head on into Lex's magnificent chest.  
  
I started to take a step back, and I almost did in my tizzy, but remembered the unwanted touching I had received around that area.  
  
I decided to stay where I was. Heat radiated from him, I was so close we were almost touching. I bit back a sigh.  
  
"Chloe's not fired. Not at all," He looked deep into my eyes, and I fought to keep my knees from buckling. I took a deep breath. I had faced frozen football player, fat sucking vampires, and many other worse, meteor related things.  
  
Lionel Luthor would be a cinch, right?  
  
I turned a little to face him, still staying close as I could to Lex. He was like a security blanket. Warm and protecting and…off topic. Back to Lionel.  
  
He leered at me, and rubbed his thumb against his lip. A little freaky. Reminded me absently of a dirty old man.  
  
I gestured deliberately in a circle around me as I spoke, "Mr. Luthor, I know you are probably a touchy feely person, but I am not. I would really, really appreciate it if you would stay out of my personal bubble,"  
  
He let out a sardonic snicker, running his hand through his hair, "If you like it when people stay out of your -personal bubble- as you so eloquently put it Miss Sullivan, why oh why are you standing so close to Lex?" He insinuated that we were lovers. Or something like it. Which really wouldn't have been bad. Then I remembered that he had felt guilty after kissing me. Yeah, lovers, like that was going to happen.  
  
Come to think of it, all of Lex's previous women looked like Victoria's Secrets models, and I, well, compared to them, I looked like a train wreck that had collided with a flock of multi-colored parrots. My long jacket was lined with colourful faux feathers, and I even had a few tied onto the ends of some loose braids in my hair. Oh yeah. I looked hot.  
  
Gimme a break! What had I been thinking?  
  
I don't know. Lex didn't even want me here, at least I wasn't fired. It's better than pining from a far. You get a much better view.  
  
I stepped to the side of Lex suddenly, as he did the same.  
  
Wow. We had ended up smack dab in the exact same position that we were before.  
  
Oh well. Least it wasn't Lionel.  
  
He looked me up and down, and you know that one line from "A Knight's Tale" Where they say, 'you have been weighed, and you have been measured, and you have been utterly found wanting.' That's what I felt like. Only 'found wanting' in a totally different context.  
  
Yep. It was getting really tense around here. Lionel reached for my hand, and I drew it away with a scared little yelp. *Mature Chloe. Real mature.*  
  
Lionel took a step closer, and I took a step back, crushed up against Lex like an animal in a trap.  
  
"Don't you men are like fine wines? They get better and better with age." He smirked, and I tried to sink into Lex, through him, anything to get away from Lionel.  
  
Lex's arms came and tightened against my waist, and I leaned into him, wishing to the powers that be that Lionel would just leave and Lex and I could be alone.  
  
"Why don't you take a step back," Lex ordered, then paused, adding on a, "Dad,"  
  
"Why don't you let our beautiful Miss Sullivan speak for herself?" He growled. *Uhh ohhh…Lionel Luthor is getting upset. Isn't this the part where nations shall crumble and the sky shall fall, feeling his wrath as never before?*  
  
I sighed of exasperation. I might have been scared, but I was also pretty damn fed up.  
  
"I'm not *your* Miss Sullivan, nor am I invisible, nor am I anyone's sex toy so you can back off! You aren't my boss, so I don't have to put up with the fondling, grabbing, sexual abuse thing that I know you are trying to do here, and for the record, and all your innuendoes, there is nothing at all between Lex and I but friendship and some shared interests and the fact that he is my boss! So will you back off already?" I said, shocked that I had the gall to say something like that.  
  
So, of course, was Lionel. He stepped back, leered again, and then looked at me, "You'll change your mind. You'll be begging me by the time I'm through with you," pivoted, and walked out of the room.  
  
I nearly collapsed in Lex's arms.  
  
"Wow." Was all he said. It was all he had to say. His smile told me all I needed to know.  
  
His eyes were alight, like flashing silver on a stormy sea, his lips turned up at the corners, then pulled into the most amazing smile. He had a kissable smile. I loved his dimples, the way they changed his solemn face, the way it magnified who he was in the best sense of the word.  
  
I smiled back.  
  
"I didn't mean for it all to just come out like that." I stated. Lex chuckled.  
  
"Doesn't matter to me," his eyes crinkled. I had to mentally hold myself up.  
  
"So it wouldn't have mattered if I threw in the dirty old man part?" His shoulders shook as he laughed. *God I love t when he does that!*  
  
He held my chin up, making me look into his eyes.  
  
"You are the most amazing woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing," His arms tightened around my waist, pulling me into a fierce hug. I felt his lips kiss my hair like a butterfly fluttering above me.  
  
When I stepped back, he was solemn again. He looked, strangely, scared.  
  
"What's the matter Lex?" I asked.  
  
"How I'm going to keep him away from you." Was all he said. 


	7. kidnapping Chloe

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, squinting her eyes like she always does when she gets curious. I sighed, running my hand over my head.  
  
"I mean, now that you've refused him, and might I say you're the first I've actually heard about, he'll try harder to get you. I don't want you to be alone with him Chloe. I don't want you to be alone, period. You have no idea what lengths that man will go to, to get what he wants,"  
  
"Lex, I can take care of myself, I appreciate all that you're trying to do for me, but its setting man kind back about a hundred years, alright? You don't always have to put on your macho face, you can be yourself with me," She said. I realized I was still holding her.  
  
A stray hair fell into her eyes, and I brushed it back behind her ear.  
  
She bit her lip. *God, she has no idea how beautiful she is*  
  
"I know," I whispered. My voice came out husky, not like I thought it would. She had such an effect on me; she made me weak, and strong, all at the same time. I put my hand back to her hair, and fingered a little blue feather tied onto a braid.  
  
It was cute.  
  
"The feathers are nice." I said, trying to change the subject. She blushed, and bent her head, leaning against my chest.  
  
I had to smile. It felt so, so…right, to stand like this, to hold someone, and be held in return.  
  
I hated it whenever she had to leave. I felt cold, empty.  
  
I watched her wave as she left, her hair blown about in a breeze. God, I wanted to take her right then and there, but I had promised myself I wouldn't harm her, hurt her, or let anyone else do that either.  
  
I was making my way up to bed that night, silently as I possibly could, considering I held a plate full of chocolate chip cookies, a glass of milk and an Anita Blake novel.  
  
I was a sad sight. I berated myself silently. I felt like I was five years old all over again.  
  
Without the bright red hair of course.  
  
I crossed a line of yellow light on the hallway and stopped. My father's room. I heard faint murmurings ensuing.  
  
"You want your job don't you? Then you'll do it," he hissed. His voice was getting louder, and I was eve's dropping. You don't get anywhere in life being wholly good.  
  
"I don't care if you don't like it. Take her tonight, or you'll be fired." I wondered what he was talking about, and then it struck me. Chloe.  
  
"You'll be getting your fee, don't worry. Smallville, yes. Little white house. Little blonde girl with big tits. That's the one."  
  
*Shit. Chloe, Chloe's going to be killed. Or kidnapped. * I had to save her. I had to get her away from wherever he planned on keeping her. God help me, I'd kill him. 


	8. The call that changed it all

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! It's been great reading all of them! And I'm just going to pretend crush did not happen, at all…work with me folks!  
  
*************  
  
This is the part when Lionel kidnaps Chloe for his own personal…*pleasures* (might I just throw in a Lionel is a dirty old man! EEEEWWW!) There, I'm done.  
  
*************  
  
"Clark, you don't understand! I think I have, well I don't know…" I sat on my bed, twisting the cord of my phone around my big toe. I reminded myself of a monkey. Don't know why, I just did.  
  
My hair was mussed up, sticking out at odd angles, heck; I could probably make an extra for the sixth sense! My mascara and eye liner had run down my face, needless to say it looked charming as always.  
  
I had gotten home and cried. Lex still didn't say anything, he still only thought of me as a friend. I don't know why I was worrying myself with it.  
  
Me, Chloe Sullivan, small town girl, not overly primped or pretty, intrepid reporter, and Katrillioniare, Big city, sexy as all hell and still not as macho as he acts Lex Luthor.  
  
*God, I can still feel his arms around my waist and his lips on my hair. If it was his lips. I could have imagined it. I have a really good imagination. Extremely good actually-*  
  
"Chloe! Earth to Chloe! Are you still there?" He asked. I nodded, then realized he couldn't see it.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I just kinda zoned for a bit."  
  
"For some strange reason, every time I bring up Lex, or you bring up Lex, you Zone. What's going on with you and him?"  
  
"I'm betting on the meteor rocks." I stated, staring out the window. I had heard a noise, it sounded like an engine of a car, but there were no lights. Weird.  
  
"Well I'm not. Chloe, is there something going on between you? Are you two…ummm….having relations?" I started to laugh, but it ended in a sob.  
  
"What? I'm just asking, Lex has never been known to be a real settled guy. More of a wild child actually, hey, Chloe? You crying?"  
  
I heard a noise on the stairs. I figured it was just Whisky, my big border collie trying to get into my room.  
  
"No, of course not," I hiccupped. I heard something scratch along the door. "Clark, I'll call you back, Whisky wants in, and it's like two in the freakin' morning. See ya tomorrow, Kay?" I hung up the phone, and walked to the adjoining bathroom, washing my face before I went to bed.  
  
Straightening my ruffled old tee shirt, I went to open the door.  
  
"You aren't Whisky," I whispered, frightened as I looked into the covered face of the man looming at my bedroom door. I looked down at his hand, it held a browning nine millimetre. Shit.  
  
"DADDY!" I screamed running back into my room. I ran into my bed frame and fell. I suddenly realized I wasn't wearing any shorts, which shouldn't have mattered considering I was being chased around my room by a two hundred pound hit man whose name was probably Killer.  
  
"Wont do you any good precious, Daddy's been drugged. He's sleeping like a little baby." His muffled voice laughed under the balaclava.  
  
I ran over the bed to the other side, bumping into my computer table.  
  
*My computer table. MY LAPTOP!*  
  
I grabbed for it, just as he was coming around the corner of my bed. With a guttural growl, I slammed it into the side of his face, sending him flying onto my bed.  
  
The browning went off, firing a round into the side of my wall.  
  
I screamed, and realized there was wetness on my cheeks. I was crying. With him splayed out on the bed, I made a mad dash for the door, running like Ben Johnson could never have ran, but just as I was about to cross the threshold, Killer's hand snaked around my ankle, dropping me easily.  
  
He climbed down on top of me, pinning me with his weight. His eyes looked funny so I spit on his face.  
  
"LET ME GO!" I growled, bringing my right knee up to meet his groin swiftly. He groaned, dropping and rolling, freeing me just enough so I could run.  
  
I had made it outside, grabbed some shoes, and decided to run over to the Kent's when a midnight blue jaguar spun down my drive way, sending gravel flying as it halted to a stop.  
  
"Lex!" I cried, thankful he was here, here to save me, but it wasn't him.  
  
"Babe, I'm not Lex." Lionel's sibylline voice hissed. I took a startled step backwards, only to find my self in the arms of Killer once again.  
  
"LEX!" I screamed, kicking and thrashing as hard as I could,  
  
"Make the damn girl shut up," Lionel stated blasé.  
  
I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, and then the world swam. 


	9. savior

]  
  
  
  
I pinned the gas, pushing the yellow convertible faster than it had ever gone. The road was dark, silent, as if forewarning me of no good.  
  
I sprayed gravel along the driveway of the Sullivan house. They were gone. God help me, they were gone, and she was too.  
  
"CHLOE!" I cried, rocketing down the well worn road. I tried to focus as I sped through the shadows, focus on the road, not on her face, the scent of her hair, the way her eyes gleamed.  
  
It was no use. I loved her.  
  
Simple as that, I loved her, and now she was…taken. I didn't want to think about what that bastard was doing to her right now. I didn't want to think about her screaming, I didn't want to think about her crying as he touched her, I knew she would cry. I had to save her.  
  
"What the hell?" I wondered out loud. Off about a mile in the distance, I had seen a flicker of yellow light. It was worth a shot.  
  
I drove towards it, through a gravel road that would have alerted them with the noise even if my lights had been turned off. I was coming in fast, but everything was in slow motion, when you know every movement, can feel every nerve, and know every thought.  
  
I saw a window slide down, and a dull dark object being pointed at me.  
  
It was a gun.  
  
Funny, I wasn't scared. Thought I'd be the first time a gun was pointed at me. but then, I'd lived in a home where death, was just a gesture away. I guess that's why it didn't bother me.  
  
And the fact I was going to save my love. *My Love*  
  
A shot rang out, but it was wide, like someone had jarred it.  
  
"Chloe!" I shouted, it had to be her, had to be. I breathed a sigh of relief knowing she was alive.  
  
We were speeding head on towards river; I pulled out from behind to get along side, to get close enough to do, well, something.  
  
I didn't quite have a plan. To tell you the truth, I was winging' it, and hoping they'd cop out before we were all drowned in the river.  
  
The car hit the brakes suddenly, and so did I, just barely missing the dash with my head.  
  
I pulled my gun from the glove compartment. Yes, I do keep one there. I have to be careful, thank god it was there now. I might have been able to take a few of his minions by sheer force alone, but I was out gunned by far. I hoped luck was on my side as I stepped towards the black glassed car.  
  
********************  
  
I know it's short, but bear with me. Three days with no sleep. Don't ask. More conflict to come. Luv ya all. And as a side note, Gaile, you know me too damn well. 


	10. for the love of one, the life of another...

A/N: I got some sleep! Yippee for me! And this chapter will be as long as it needs to be and it will be good! Luv all the reviews. Makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside… ^_^  
  
*************  
  
Chloe's POV of course. I might have to up the rating for this chapter alone. Violence, nudity and swearing and all that stuff. Just read. Oh, and I forgot what's her face's name, the second woman he ever loved that betrayed him, I'll call her peggy.  
  
*************  
  
The hit man swung the gun at me, hitting me squarely in the jaw, and I screamed. Dammit, I screamed. I didn't want to, I wanted to be strong and brave and shoot him in the head. Not exactly what I had pictured my first time with a gun around would be.  
  
Truth be told, I just wanted to cry, and to be held, to be in his arms with him whispering that everything would be alright in my ear, but, that wasn't going to happen.  
  
"Chloe!" He shouted, gun raised in front of him, staring down the barrel with a deadly glint in his eye. I had seen him close to this, after some big corporate take over, but this, this was anger and hatred, and pain, lots of pain. I saw a twinge of fear in the pale fathoms of his eyes as he stepped closer.  
  
"Chloe are you alright? Has he touched you?" He questioned haltingly, like it hurt to even ask.  
  
I opened my mouth to speak but The hit man beside me decided he'd speak for me.  
  
He swung the door open, browning pointed at Lex.  
  
"Why don't you come and see for yourself, little boy," He teased, circling, like two wolves trying to see which was alpha male.  
  
"Why don't you let her go before I put a hole through your scull?" He asked with dangerous calm.  
  
"Lex, you know that would be a criminal offence, plus, why waste a life sentence on a little blonde whore?"  
  
Lex aimed the gun lower, and shot. It hit him in the thigh, and he let out a paralysing scream.  
  
"One thing Raymond. She's not a whore. She's the woman I love and I want her back safe and sound even if it means blowing your head off, and every damn person my father can get."  
  
The driver side door started to open and I heard Lionel mutter, "Just like his mother. Always into dramatics…"  
  
Another shot rang out, splintering the car door's window into a thousand pieces, sending spidery cracks flowing along the glass.  
  
"Lex, Lex. You know she's not worth this. You don't love her. You can't love anyone. I saw to that." Lionel jeered. Lex still held his deadly calm. The air rang with a touch of finality, death that inexplicable line of fate was so near tangible you could almost see it.  
  
"You're wrong. I love her; I love her with as much of me is wholly possible. You saw to it that all the women I ever loved never had a chance to be around me, they were lost to me. You killed my mother you lying son of a bitch, you made Peggy betray me, and made me believe she betrayed me. You are Evil. The master of Evil." He intoned.  
  
"Like they say, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree…"  
  
I was slowly edging my way to the other door, where the hit man had passed out from pain, hoping not to attract Lionel's attention as I opened the door. My eyes were glued on him, looking for any sign of movement, any sign the he might have saw.  
  
As I stared at him, I saw the glint of metal in the moon light. * A gun. Shit he has a gun!*  
  
I saw him reach for it, slowly, not to draw attention. Nothing to see here folks. Nope, that's not a gun in my hand…  
  
I didn't care if he saw me. He couldn't kill Lex, his own son; he would have to kill me first. And I had a sneaking suspicion that this act of heroics would do it.  
  
He drew the gun lightning quick as I raced from the door, raced against time and fate, raced against everything in the vain hope that I could save him.  
  
The bullet sped faster, and I was so sure he was going to die, and I couldn't let that happen, I jumped in front of him, hoping to anything that would listen to save him.  
  
Something did, I knew the moment I felt that hot lead ripping through my side.  
  
It had hit me, and Lex would live.  
  
I fell on the dirt, limp, and bleeding red, red blood. * I didn't think blood would look that red,*  
  
I saw Lex's horrified face before me, the tears fill his eyes as he knelt beside, pulling me closer to his chest as the tears pored over. I couldn't feel any pain. None.  
  
*Weird*  
  
"Don't leave me Chloe, not you. Oh oh god, please don't go, I need you! I know that you could do so much better than me, maybe a nice farm boy like Clark, some one who deserved you, god, but don't go. I'm selfish and I'm spoiled and I know it, but god, don't leave, and let me stay with you, please!" he cried, trembling and hiccupping in between wracking sobs.  
  
"Lex, I did it because I love you." I told him, running my hand along his smooth cheek.  
  
***************  
  
Hehehe…cliff hanger once again! I know you hate me for it. Will Chloe die? Will Lex? What about Lionel? Or will they all live happily ever after, get married, live in a big Victorian with two point five kids and a border collie called Jon boy? Oooohh the suspense… 


	11. The death of a king...of sorts

A/N: wow, that one chapter really made me plan out the rest of the story, but it's good, and don't worry! Conflict isn't over yet, but one thing for certain; we haven't seen the end of Chloe!  
  
*************  
  
Lex's and Clark's point of view-peaked your interests now haven't I??  
  
*************  
  
Clark's POV  
  
I thought I heard a scream. It was far away and kind of distant, but I know a scream when I hear one. I had fallen asleep in the loft again after some Lana-I mean star gazing and hadn't found my way to bed yet.  
  
I swung the telescope over to where I heard the scream. I saw nothing in the night save for an owl and a few cows, and a black jag speeding off from Chloe's house. I nearly went back to bed, but did a double take at the black jag. Too weird. I heard another muffled scream and knew my suspicion wasn't baseless,  
  
"Shit," I muttered, trying to use my x-ray vision, but it didn't feel like co-operating. The car sped out of view, and in moments, another car spun into the Sullivan drive. It was Lex's car.  
  
Now I knew that things were not all well and good. Trouble seemed to follow Lex like a cloud, wherever he went, it followed.  
  
*not unlike myself,*  
  
I sped out of the barn as quickly as I could to see if I could help my friends. I had a strange feeling about this though.  
  
A feeling of an end.  
  
************************  
  
Lex's POV  
  
I held Chloe in my arms, shuddering, but I couldn't cry. My tears were gone, and I felt like someone had flicked a switch as I stared into that beautiful face, the sharp eyes seemed suddenly all too dull, and the mouth had gone slack.  
  
I felt nothing, I felt numb, like I could walk through hell without noticing, or flinching.  
  
Maybe I had.  
  
I stared hard at my father, and realized that this was a man who understood evil. Who walked in it's shadow, who was intimate with it in every sense of the word.  
  
"I can't believe the fool girl took a bullet for you," He said amazed, "I think she really loved you. Be a man Lex, Don't blubber,"  
  
That was all it took for me. I laid her head softly on the ground, hoping not to hurt her, hoping that, for some miracle I got out of this alive, and she got out of this alive, I could just hold her, and be with her, but those thoughts meant nothing now. Nothing as I slowly raised the gun at him.  
  
Him, the embodiment of evil.  
  
Him, whom to Lucifer pales.  
  
"You wouldn't Lex." He made it sound like utter truth. He was wrong. I tried to justify what I was about to do, all the lives I'd be avenging, all the people who would have gladly done it themselves, all the women he'd raped, and the one he'd so nearly killed. I supposed I was crazy in that instant, justifiably insane. He deserved to die. I was only giving him what he so rightly deserved.  
  
"You did." I said.  
  
"So?" He questioned, still looking impossibly arrogant with a gun only seconds from blowing a hole through him.  
  
"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." I said, firing three rounds into him. His face was still arrogant after I'd blown him apart. 


End file.
